


Shot at the Night

by cadlg7



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Dean, Car Sex, Destiel - Freeform, First Dates, Hand Jobs, Human Castiel, M/M, Mechanic Dean Winchester, My First Smut, Naughty, One Shot, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 18:32:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3421166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadlg7/pseuds/cadlg7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot. Dean is father of a four year old boy and is desperate to ask out the gorgeous cashier of the convenience store in front of his work place. But when he does take Castiel on the date, things take a whole different turn for the best and pleasure of both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shot at the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this a request I accepted to make for Amanda, who set out this idea in a Facebook group and I got inspired, haha. Please excuse me for my shit smut scenes. I know, they're a fucking disgrace but...Please leave a comment, I'd highly appreciate it.

**Shot at the Night**

Four year old John knocked on the door of his father’s bedroom, his blanket and tiger stuffed animal in his arms. He slowly opened the door when he heard his father’s sleepy voice telling him to come in.

He slowly walked to his father’s bed, trying not to make any noise to startle him again but as he was trying to reach the bed he tripped on the Batmobile toy he had left there the other day. Luckily, that didn’t wake up his father. “Can I…” He lowered his voice, “Can I sleep here with you, daddy?”

Dean rubbed his eyes and looked at his kid standing next to his bed. He had most of his features, thankfully, and very little of his mom, Jo, making him seem like his younger brother, rather than his son. He moved to the side to make space for the small, freckled cheeks, boy to get on top of the bed and get under the covers with him.

John climbed onto the bed and placed his stuffed animal next to his father and covered himself. He was supposed to be asleep due to his first day of Kindergarten the following day but he couldn’t sleep out of excitement that he would finally be able to make friends.

“You should be sleeping.” Dean muttered.

“Do you think the other kids would like me?”

“Why wouldn’t they like you? You’re a joy to be around. Besides, Marie,” Sam’s daughter with Jessica Moore, “Is also going to be there, so you should be covered.”

He nodded, “That’s true.”

“Now go to sleep, you’ve got a big day tomorrow and so have I.” He didn’t really…he just had to go to the garage and finally finish working on his Impala. He was also going to ask out that cute cashier from the convenience store across the street. He was a handsome, shy, man, with amazing blue eyes that drove Dean to madness. There hadn’t been anyone that had swept him off his feet since John’s mother, Jo Harvelle. He didn’t think that this guy, Castiel, would be tougher than she was. He never spoke a word to Dean besides the daily, “Hello” and “Goodbye” and he managed to make Dean come back every day and try to start small talk with him.

He didn’t know what it was about him, maybe it was those gorgeous blue eyes of his that just made Dean want to press him against the wall and just show him what Heaven really looked like. God, he shouldn’t be having those nasty thought when his kid was sleeping right next to him. But how could he not when there was cute cashier working in the place right next to his, that would play hard to get and just made Dean lose over the few words he would speak.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

The following morning, before dropping off little John to preschool, Dean made a quick stop to Gas-n-Sip to buy his son a small candy for him to eat during lunch or something. He told him it was as a treat for his first day of school ever, and it wasn’t a complete lie, but the real reason they stopped by was to see Castiel the cashier.

Castiel’s eyes quickly spotted the bow-legged beauty as soon as he walked into the store, a small boy with similar features ran in after he did. “That’s be six ninety-nine.” He spoke softly. The lady gave him the money and left without receiving her one cent of change. It was now just him and the sexy mechanic from the garage across the road.

“Hey.” Dean smiled and leaned against the counter.

He couldn’t understand why this man continued to try and become friends. Cas couldn’t have someone as attractive and muscular as _just_ a friend. It was impossible to even think about it. “Hello.”

“We practically see each other every day, dude, why are we still acting like we’re on phase one?” His smile turned into a grin, “C’mon, I’ve been trying to talk to you for weeks now, why are you so cold towards me?”

He sighed, “It’s not that I’m cold towards you, I just don’t see a point of us becoming acquaintances.”

“So you _do_ speak more than just a few words!”

“I think if I didn’t, I wouldn’t have gotten this job, don’t you think?”

“You’re also very sassy.” Dean pointed out. He was about to say something else when he felt someone tugging at his shirt. “Yeah? You got what you wanted?”

John nodded and held up and King Sized Chocolate Bar. Dean carried him and took that bar from his hand so he could pay for it, “John, this is Castiel, the nice cashier.” When Cas turned to look at him, Dean winked. “Castiel, this is my son, John Winchester.”

“Hi.” Castiel smiled for the first time that day to the boy that waved at him. They were several traits that identified John to Dean. Everything from their hair color, to their big, green eyes, it was easy to identify them as related but due to Dean’s youth, it was difficult to put them as father and son. “How are you, John?”

“I’m starting school today.”

“Really?” Castiel’s smile became brighter, “Are you ready to make friends?”

“Yeah!”

“Well, could you do me a favor, then? I also have a nephew starting school today for the first time, and he’s scared he won’t make any friends, so could you ask him if he’d like to be yours? His name is Inias Novak.”

“Inias? I’ll remember that! Does he like Batman? If he doesn’t then we’re gonna have a problem.” Dean couldn’t stop himself from looking at Castiel as he talked to his little boy.

“He’s a big Captain America fan. Is that okay?”

John smiled, “I can always work with that!”

“Great.” He stretched his hand to shake John’s, “It was nice meeting you.” His eyes moved to Dean, “the candy will be a dollar.”

Dean paid for the candy bar, “Listen, uh, Castiel.” He leaned in closer, “Are you available Saturday night?” He placed John on the floor and allowed him to open his candy bar.

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me.” Dean ran his hand through his dark blonde hair, only making it messier than what it already was, “You seem really good with kids and well,” His eyes met Castiel’s light blue ones, “It’s hard to find a date nowadays, especially if you’re a single parent…are you busy Saturday?”

This couldn’t be happening to him again. A handsome guy walks into his life and takes his breath away and he’d fall into their trap only to be asked to babysit. “Um…” He started. Cas was determined to say no, but at the same time, John was a good kid and he liked him, “Y-yes…?”

Oh my god, Castiel had just accepted to go on a date with him. Dean thought he was going to say no because he didn’t know if Cas was one hundred percent into girls, but he said yes, “Really?”

“Really.” Castiel confirmed his babysitting duties, he had no idea that he had actually accepted to go on a date with the incredibly hot Dean Winchester, “Saturday at what time?”

“At seven, if that’s okay with you.” All he had to do was call Garth and ask him to care for John and he was settled for his Saturday night!

“That should be fine.”

“Okay!”

“Okay.”

Dean couldn’t believe he had done it, he was going on a date with Castiel. Finally, after all those failed attempts where he couldn’t get more than two words out the guy, but it was finally happening.

Castiel, on the other hand, couldn’t believe he was babysitting for a hot dad _again_. He should’ve learned from the first time that when a gorgeous man showed up in front of him, it wasn’t because they were interested in him as a person, it was because they wanted him to babysit their kid.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Saturday night had not come quicker to anyone but Dean Winchester. He stood in front of a mirror, adjusting his black button shirt to make it look like he was being casual but hardly trying at being sexy.

“Daddy?” John looked up from his homework, “Are you gonna meet someone?”

“Yeah, he’s a very special person.” He smiled at his reflection. Dean was hoping to take things in a different direction with Castiel. They were both good guys barely starting their thirties probably, looking for a little affection and body heat. At least that’s what Dean wanted. Ever since his separation with Jo, he hadn’t been the luckiest with the ladies but that whole turn gave him better chances with the guys. Dean didn’t see a wrong thing with that so he decided to stick with men for a while.

“What’s his name?” John asked. He wasn’t used to seeing his dad go out with women so as a habit, he asked for the guys.

“Castiel.”

“Oooh, he’s nice! Inias is so cool too.” He went back to coloring in his homework assignment. He had been asked to make a drawing on his hero, and he had drawn his father in a Batman costume.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang and Dean ran to the door to meet his date. Except it wasn’t him, it was the babysitter. “Garth.”

“Dean.” He noticed how nice Dean was dressed and whistled, “Are you going out with someone?”

“Back off, you have a girlfriend.” He let him into his house, “And to answer your question, yes I’m going on a date.”

“Who’s the lucky gal…or guy?” He had forgotten how long it’d been since Dean dated a girl, “Do I know him…or her?”

“He’s the cashier at Gas-n-Sip.” Dean finished adjusting his shirt.

“Cas Novak?”

“That’s the one.”

“I always assumed him too good to be dating, but apparently not.” Garth had had his experiences with Castiel at the town’s church, and the guy barely spoke more than five words. The only person he had seen him really talk to was that weird guy Gabriel that constantly hit on Sam Winchester. He never thought that someone like Dean would actually hit off with the guy, especially considering how shy the Novak was.

“I sincerely thought he’d reject me too, but he didn’t…” The thought made him smile, “Anyways, make sure John finishes his homework and that he doesn’t have any sweets before bed because then you’ll be up really late trying to get him to fall asleep. If anything, give him cereal or order pizza for both of you. I don’t know at what time I’ll be back so—” He was interrupted by his doorbell ringing again.

He walked over to the door and opened it to finally meet his date. He thought it was odd that he wasn’t wearing something nice, just a light blue shirt, jeans, and worn out Converse shoes. “I was worried I’d be late.” His blue eyes couldn’t help themselves from looking at Dean from the bottom to the top. That lady was going to be really lucky for getting his fine ass. “Um,” He noticed Garth in the background. Was that it, his date? A man? Garth? You’d think Dean would be able to do better but, it didn’t matter…Garth was… _okay_?

“Did you want to go somewhere else?” Dean asked, still staring at his poor choice of clothes. “Because we could do that.”

“What’re you talking about?”

“You want to go out? Like that?”

“Go out where?”

“Go out with me, like on a date. You know, the one you agreed to go on.” What else could he have possibly asked him to?

Castiel gulped, “A d-date? Is that what this was? It wasn’t for babysitting?”

“That’s why Garth is here. He was going to take care of John while you and I went to eat.” Dean couldn’t pinpoint why Castiel would think he’d ask him to his house only to babysit. It was almost as if this had happened to him before. “We could arrange something different.”

“Oh, no, that’s okay. I don’t want to make you feel like you dressed up for nothing.” He looked at Dean, “I’ll go.” His smile reflected confidence on that date but inside, he was having a nervous meltdown.

“Okay, let me just get my wallet and say goodbye to John.”

He couldn’t believe he was going on a date with the sexy mechanic that every girl in town died for that would drive him into madness just by being his flirtatious self. Cas would’ve never pictured himself in that situation. It all had to be a dream. There was no way Dean was interested in him.

“You ready?” Dean appeared again with his car keys in his hands.

“Yeah.” He replied and after he said that, Dean placed his hand on Castiel’s back and led him to the beautiful Chevy Impala that waited for them in the driveway. He hadn’t noticed it at first and as soon as he did he felt ashamed of bringing his brother’s Mercedes. “W-where did you want to take me?”

“To dinner.” Dean opened the door of his car for Castiel.

Castiel didn’t have the heart to tell him he had already eaten something. “Okay.” He looked down to his fingers. The belief of Dean liking him enough to ask him on a date still seemed fuzzy and distracting in his head but it made him smile.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

“What if we don’t go to dinner, Dean?” They were stuck in traffic. They didn’t know why the streets of the city were heavily populated that night; there was nothing special going on. “Wouldn’t that be easier than to be stuck here?”

Dean sighed; he didn’t want his night to go wasted like that, “You’re right.” It took him about ten minutes to get out of the heavy traffic and into the road that got them out of the city. “What do you want to do?”

“We could talk like when we did back there.” They used their time stuck back there to get to know each other and ask questions. It had been a great time because they both laughed like they hadn’t in a long time. It wasn’t until Dean reached for Castiel’s hand and held it for a while, that awkwardness settled, but Cas wouldn’t let go of his hand.

“You’re right, so…” He glanced at Castiel, “What else do you want to know about me?”

“Why would you ask me out?” It was something he had been meaning to ask for a while now and he thought it was the perfect opportunity.

Dean shrugged, “I assumed you were a great guy even though you didn’t speak much and I really wanted to know you just to see if you were going to turn out like my past failed relationships or if you were worth moving forward with.” He chuckled, “I wasn’t wrong, you are a great guy.”

“You’re not so bad yourself.”

“I saw you and I wanted to know if you were going to be the person to get me out of my dark place. I’ve been meaning to get out that place for my kid but there wasn’t anyone who was willing to give it a try. Every man and woman I’ve gone out with suddenly gets scared as soon as I mention John and they run off.” He smiled, “For a moment, I thought you’d be like that but then I saw how you got along with John in the little time you knew him and it gave me more reason to ask you out.”

Castiel was heating up from the embarrassment, “You don’t mean all that.”

“I seriously mean every word.” He grabbed Castiel’s hand again, “Really.

“Could you park the car, please?” Castiel murmured.

A confused Dean did as he was told and parked his Impala in front of a closed hunting store. Had he said something wrong? He didn’t think he had. “Is everything okay?” His voice was full of concern; he didn’t want to screw things up this fast.

Castiel looked up to him and smiled, “Everything’s fine I just…” He wanted to kiss him but his moment of bravery faced away as soon as Dean did as he was told, “I just thought we could stay here.”

Dean didn’t say anything, he knew what Castiel had wanted to do from the way he bit his lip and he refused to look at him. He unbuckled his seatbelt and leaned towards a nervous Castiel to press his lips against his.

It had been a while since Dean had had a kiss as soft as the one he had with Cas. It took some time for Castiel to reply to his loving gesture since he was too busy analyzing if that was really happening, but he eventually kissed Dean back.

Dean undid Castiel’s seatbelt then he wrapped his arms around his waist to bring him closer and feel his body heat against his. It wasn’t something neither of them was prepared for but it was happening, they were kissing, they were showing their emotions to each other.

Cas’ fingers tangled themselves into Dean’s short hair, pulling on it, as he got out of his seat to sit on top of Dean and straddle him. His hands ran down his chest, finally being able to touch him, finally being able to feel his increasing warmth.

“You’re getting pretty hot and heavy…” Dean purred when he broke his kiss. “I kinda like that.” His lips moved down to Castiel’s neck and his hands worked themselves up his shirt. His fingers traced the lines of his ribs, the curves of his waist. It felt good to touch him like that; it sparked a feeling in Dean’s stomach that he hadn’t felt in a long time. He kissed Castiel’s neck, getting a small moan out of him as he ran his tongue against his heated skin. One of his hands grasped Cas’ wrist so he could feel his pulse quickening as he bit him slightly. This was what Dean had always wanted, to have him that, holding him so close, feeling his heartbeat drumming, pleasing him.

This wasn’t Castiel typical thing to do either. It had been a while since he last got sexual with someone, and it hadn’t even been that great to brag about but Dean wasn’t even inside him yet and he was already heating up in desperation. His hands searched for the buttons of Dean’s shirt and undid them when they found them. Dean’s body was perfect, it was nothing like he had imagined all those times he would stare at him during work from across the street. He was more muscular, broader, and even had a tattoo on the left side of his chest.

“What does this mean?” Castiel touched it.

He couldn’t take his eyes from Castiel’s lips, the more seconds they were apart, the hungrier he became for them, “It’s a family thing.” His hand snaked around Castiel’s waist to press against him again and eliminate the space that remained in between them so that he could kiss him again, this time harder than the previous times with his tongue gaining access into the other’s mouth.

Castiel backed away and took off his shirt and revealed his body to Dean, showing off for the first time to anyone the tattoo he had of his name in Enochian right under his ribs that he had gotten a month back. Dean leaned in to his ear and before he could whisper the dirty things he wanted to, like how he couldn’t wait to be inside him, he noticed the other tattoos Cas had on his back of angel wings, “You’re one sinful little angel and you’re all mine.” His hand slid down from his waist to the elastic band of his jeans. “We can do this however you want, baby.”

“Don’t give me that much freedom.” Castiel gave Dean a naughty smile and tugged at the button of his pants, teasing a little bit, his hand caressing his hard member that couldn’t wait to be pleasured. “You really want this?”

“I want _you_.” He brought Castiel’s pants down. Dean couldn’t recognize his voice anymore, it was full with so much desire one man, it wanted to moan his name, let him know how good his name sounded when it flew out his mouth in pleasure.

“Good.” A smile spread across his lips and he opened Dean’s pants and lowered them to bring out his cock. Castiel was hungry for it, ready to take it all in and to please himself with it. It was bigger than what he had had before but it didn’t matter, he wanted it all.

He spit on his hand, and wrapped it around Dean’s member, his hands moving up and down slowly, his blue eyes never separating from the green ones that were staring back at him. “How do you like that?” Castiel whispered to Dean’s ear when he saw him close his eyes. Oh, yeah, Dean wanted to be touched, and Cas somehow just knew how he wanted to be felt.

“God, Cas.” Dean breathed when he felt him picking up speed, preparing him for what was to come. “Just let me fuck you already.” It was the only thing he wanted, to finally connect with him, to become one for the first time that night.

“Is that what you want?” This was a side of Castiel that Dean was not expecting to see, but completely fell for once it exposed itself. This was the mythical side of a nice, shy person that many desperately tried to discover and Dean was one of the lucky ones who got to experience it.

Dean grabbed Castiel’s legs and brought him up so that he could place the head of his cock on Castiel’s entrance. Now it was Dean’s turn to have a little fun. He started out slowly, allowing his lover to him in and adjust, then he’d go deeper, watching Castiel lose it as he was being filled up. It fascinated him to have him hold on to him so tightly, so strong, “You like that?” He held on to Castiel’s waist, savoring the moment of finally feeling him tightening around him. “ _Fuck, you’re tight_.” His breathing became faster, the heat was beginning to get to him.

The only thing Cas felt he could properly hold on to was Dean’s short locks of hair, but even then, he felt as if that wasn’t enough. He pressed his forehead against Dean’s, enjoying the sound of hearing Dean breathe so fast against his lips.

He started to move, gingerly at first, up and down a few times before he needed some time to breathe properly again. Cas thought that maybe it was because Dean was so much bigger than his past flings, but he knew there was something more to that. It was the tension that they had felt surrounding them was finally being set free, it was now resolved, it had nothing to choke now. “Dean…” Castiel said softly.

Dean kissed Castiel’s neck, his jaw line, the corner of his lips, he tried to mark him all of him as his and only his. His hands were on Cas’ back, moving across, trying not to claw just yet, but damn, did the angel know how to move. “Oh, fuck, Cas…” He groaned when Castiel slid down, taking him entirely again.

God only knew how long they had been yearning this, how much of their passion they wanted to show each other, how much they’d been wanting to fuck each other. Of course, the car wasn’t exactly a bed full of rose petals and their first date hadn’t been the best thing, but it was special to them. It felt good to hold each other so close, so securely, to know that they both felt butterflies in their stomachs that were going crazier the longer they made love.

Castiel’s eyes opened to meet Dean’s, to watch his reaction as he increased the speed and fucked him harder. Cas could only let out a loud moan as he felt Dean’s cock hitting his walls, sending a wave of blissful pleasure across his body.

“F-faster.” Castiel pleaded. He threw his head back when Dean grabbed his waist and pushed himself into him faster, harder, and allowed the moonlight to hit his face and watch him as he was being pleased by a man he might’ve just loved. He could feel his temperature increase, creating droplets of sweat rolling down the side of his face and onto his chest. And God, did he want to touch himself, but Dean was still holding one of his hands, and the other one was grabbing on to Dean’s hair, pulling it as the pleasure became inevitable.

With every thrust, their moans became louder, their holds stronger. Cas could feel it inside, he was close to reaching his climax “I’m…” He said breathless, “I’m…so close…”

“Oh, baby, come for me.” Dean’s breathing became as loud and wanting as Castiel’s. His nails dug into Castiel’s back, almost ripping into his flesh if he hadn’t dragged them down, leaving clawing marks instead.

Castiel couldn’t take it anymore, the feeling over took him, and his orgasm ripped through him with a load moan of Dean’s name and ejaculated onto his stomach and Dean’s.

It wasn’t long before Dean followed too after a few more thrusts, pressing Castiel against him as his climax consumed him and released inside Cas, making the other man moan again in the wonderful sensation that it had brought.

A tired Dean Winchester laid his head on Castiel’s shoulder, “So…” He couldn’t help himself from smiling, “Does that mean I have to find a babysitter for our second date?”


End file.
